


over sized hoodies

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Human AU, Intrulogical, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remus has a tell of when he wants attention
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	over sized hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm yearning?

Remus huffs, he hasn’t been cuddled by Logan In a whole twenty four hours and he’s very upset about it.

He sighs and dramatically collapses on his bed, 

Logan’s busy, he knows that, Logan is working on some dumb important thing That remus knows the name of, he just doesn’t like the sound of it, it doesn’t sound fun.

He doesn’t want to bother Logan though.

He sighs before getting an idea,

_ Surly Logan wouldn’t mind if he were to simply… borrow his clothes?  _

They were soft and clean and  _ Logan’s  _ plus his hoodies absolutely dwarfed him, one of the only reasons he didn't mind being short.

So he did, he stole-  _ borrowed  _ one of Logan's hoodies, a black to a pastel blue gradianted one.

  
  
  


Logan eventually noticed him wandering around in his hoodie and ended up calling him adorable, causing Remus to wink and say “i know” Logan laughed and they ended up cuddling and watching movies, Logan told him he was gonna take a break anyway anyway so Remus's timing was perfect.

___

Logan hums before he notices his boyfriend sulking around in his NASA hoodie, he chuckled softly.

“Cephy, come here.”

remus did as told and wandered over to where Logan was situated leaning on the kitchen island,

Logan opened up one of his arms and Remus immediately slid into his side.

Logan kissed his forehead.

“there you go cephy, I love you, let’s go watch a show”

Remus gleefully agreed, and Logan just pecked another kiss on his shorter boyfriends forehead, happy to see Remus already brightening up.

He was happy Remus started showing a tell of when he wanted affection, sometimes logan couldn't pick up subtle tells so this was a good one,

And fuck was Remus adorable in his oversized hoodie, even if he did occasionally get stuck on a door knob.

He escorted Remus to the couch before turning on  _ kipo and the age of the wonderbeasts. _

Remus cuddled into his side enthusiastically.


End file.
